My Father's Day
by Photo Philter
Summary: The fathers celebrate Father's Day with their kids...Five little mini stories to celebrate the day. JD/Elliot, Carla/Turk, Cox/Jordan, JD/Cox and Kelso.


I figured that today was a good day to celebrate all the dads on _Scrubs._ So, for your reading enjoyment, here are five short stories about each of the dads. It's COMPLETELY unbetaed, and written in about an hour, so I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes, OOCness, or awkward phrasing that you might come across. I just wanted to get this out today.

BTW, the only slash one is the last one. And it's relatively minor slash at that. But, if you don't like reading about JD and Dr. Cox as a couple, that's the one to skip. Otherwise, its all canon. But they don't take place in the same universe. Each is their own individual story.

Alright, enough babbling...here's the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

As Bob Kelso walked into his house, he noticed the red light blinking on his answering machine. Hoping it wasn't Perry with more questions about how to run the damn hospital (he had just gotten back from attempting to help with scheduling problems…those people couldn't survive without him, apparently), he frowned and hit the play button.

"_Hey Dad, it's me. I'm just calling to wish you a happy Father's Day. I guess you're at the hospital…or maybe out to eat with Mom. But I just thought I would call and tell you that you won't be receiving a present from me in the mail this year. Instead, I thought I could pay for a ticket for you to come out and visit me. I'd love for you to see the business and meet my new boyfriend. Anyways, just call me back and let me know. Talk to you soon, Dad."_

After pressing the delete button on his phone, Bob thought about his son's offer for a minute. He could possibly go out and visit him—he didn't have obligations to the hospital anymore, and his son was offering to pay for it…

Smiling, Bob picked up the phone, and called his son back.

"_Hey Harrison, it's your dad…yeah, I got your message, thanks…when should I go visit you?"_

* * *

"Turk! Turk, come here!"

"What is it, baby?"

"Izzy just said her first word! Go ahead and repeat it for Daddy…"

"….Baby, she isn't saying anything."

"Just give her time Turk."

"Da-da."

"Did she just say….?"

"She said da-da! She's talking about you Turk!"

"That's what I'm talking 'bout! And on Father's Day too!"

"Happy Father's Day, baby."

* * *

On my first Father's Day as a dad, Kim gave me Sam for the day. However, she didn't give me flowers or presents or anything like I did for her on Mother's Day.

I wasn't actually sure what to do with him. My experiences with Father's Day had been limited, and I didn't know what you could do with a baby that day. Unfortunately, Turk and Dr. Cox both had to work, and those were the only two fathers I really knew.

I decided to take Sam to the park, but I didn't want to go by myself. So, I called Elliot, who I knew was off for most of the day. She agreed to meet me at the park in half an hour.

I arrived a few minutes late, due to Sam needing a change right before we went. When we arrived, I didn't see Elliot at first, but then she called out and I saw her hidden behind a thing of balloons.

"What are these, Elliot?"

"Well, since it's your first Father's Day, I thought the day should be special for you! I got you some balloons—they're not really Father's Day Balloons though, did you know they don't make any? —and a little present!"

"Thanks Elliot." I grabbed the present from her hands and focused on opening it. I could hear her talking, but I was too focused on the present to listen. When I got it all unwrapped, I found a card telling me _Happy Father's Day! _on the inside, with a joke on the outside. Then I found a picture frame with a picture of Sam and me in it.

"I didn't have a lot of time to get it together, so I'm sorry if it's not a lot or anything. I ran to the hospital to pick up the picture, Carla gave it to me, and—"

"It's awesome. Thanks Elliot," I said, hugging her.

For the rest of the afternoon, the three of us walked around the park, just laughing and talking. After a few hours, it was time for Elliot to go to work.

"Happy Father's Day, JD! I hope you had a good day," she yelled over her shoulder as she jogged off.

Looking at the photo of my son and I again, I realized I had, thanks to Elliot's help.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up!" Jack exclaimed, launching himself on my bed.

"What is it, Jackster?" I said, rolling over and grabbing him.

"Happy Daddy's Day." He said, smiling up at me. My face broke out into a grin and I looked at him.

"Well thank you Jacky. Where's your Mommy?" Jack pointed to the door, and I looked up. Standing in the doorway was Jordan, holding a tray of food for me.

"Wow Jordan….I didn't realize how domesticated you were now." I smirked as she came and sat down next to me.

"Shut up, Per. This was Jack's idea, and I didn't want to be the one to break his heart about this. Now eat your cereal, prepared especially for you by Jack here." I glanced at the tray and laughed. Jack had prepared a bowl of his cereal (Captain Crunch), some milk in one of his glasses, and a banana on the side. There was also a card that looked like Jack made it.

"Look at the card Daddy! I made it and Jenny told me what she wanted to add! It's from both of us." Jack beamed, pointing out the card to me. I picked it up and looked at it. On the outside, Jack had drawn a stick figure wearing a white coat—I assumed it was supposed to be me in my lab coat. The stick figure was smiling, and holding the hand of a smaller stick figure, which I assumed to be him. On the inside, Jack had attempted to write "Happy Daddy Day! Love Jack." It looked as though Jordan or his teacher had written out the message under it, in case I was unable to read Jack's writing. And under Jack's name, he had written "Jennifer Dean," with a scribble to the right of it. "Jenny attempted to sign it too, but I made sure her name was there, in case you couldn't read it."

I closed the card, and looked at Jack. He was sitting next to me on the bed, looking proud of himself. "Thanks Jacky. I love it all: the breakfast and the card." As Jack began to eat my breakfast for me, I glanced at Jordan. She was leaning against the door, watching the two of us. "Thank you," I mouthed at her, and she nodded and smiled at me.

* * *

"Happy Father's Day!"

"Jeez, Newbie, can't you just let me sleep in a little bit?"

"Nope. The kids are already on their way to spend the day with their Dads. And we need to be ready to take them out, since you apparently promised Jack and Sam you'd teach them how to play football today."

"Oh yeah…what are you girls going to do during that?"

"Shut up. Jennifer and I are going to go swing at the playground. I'm going to channel my inner kid and swing with her."

"You don't have to worry about channeling too much Newbie. You are a man child after all."

"I am not!"

"See? You're pouting now."

"Whatever. Will you open your present?"

"You got me a present? Newbie, I didn't…"

"It was an impulsive thing. I'm not expecting anything in return."

"Well, thank you."

"Open it and _then _thank me."

"What is it?"

"It's a hammock! Since we're getting a house soon, I thought you could use it…like when the kids are with us and they want to go play in the backyard, you could sit in that on the porch and watch them. Or you could go out there to drink your scotch when it's nice outside or you and I could relax in it."

"Thanks Newbie. I'm sorry I don't have anything for you."

"Oh, I have an idea for a present…"

"Do you now?"

"Yeah. No calling me girls names or implying that I'm a girl for a week."

"But Newbie, what's the fun in that?"

"Well, you forgot to give me a present. And I have a son too, so I deserve something."

"Fine. When does this start?"

"Right now….oh damn, I just broke my nail!"

"…this is going to be a long week."

"Happy Father's Day, Perry."

"Happy Father's Day, Newbie."

* * *

This fic was a lot of experimentation for me, so let me know what you guys think! How'd I do writing the other characters, and the first person POVs? Love it or hate it, let me know!


End file.
